


Tradition

by sweetkatiewest



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Big Hero 6, Big Hero 6 Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7698031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkatiewest/pseuds/sweetkatiewest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The traditions can be really important. It's a way of bridging the past with the new year."- Yoni Pielet</p><p>Honey Lemon starts a tradition on the first year anniversary of Tadashi's death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

One year. It was hard to believe that a year could pass so quickly. For Honey Lemon that year was a rollercoaster. Sure there were the highs like saving Abigail Callaghan and Hiro joining the gang at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology with them.

But with the highs, came the lows. She remembered the attempts to reach out to Hiro but no to no avail. She was there for the opening ceremony of the building named in Tadashi Hamada’s honor. How she wished that night turned out differently for Tadashi to be here. The building to still be renamed after him because of his selflessness. Honey Lemon could picture Tadashi with his cheeks and ears slightly red at the ribbon ceremony. She could see him rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly with the attention before walking up the steps to take the scissors and cut the ribbon.

The what ifs never made her sad or angry. She embraced them with love and joy. Perhaps it was due to her personality to never look at the glass half empty because even a little bit was worth something. Or maybe it was how despite Tadashi not being there physically, he was there in her heart. She remembered the quirks he had that were so uniquely him. Taking two sips of coffee before adding cream and sugar every time he refilled his mug, hanging upside down from a chair when he needed to look at something from a new angle, and making sure he had his snacks in specific spots in his cubicle where he would remember they were even when he only had an hour worth of sleep.

The memories she loved. One of her favorites was the time she came to Tadashi’s cubicle to check on him. When she went in, she found him freaking out. Clothes wrinkled, his lucky hat off his head, and slightly grey bags under his eyes all indicated to her he was lacking sleep. She tried to calm him down and ask him what’s wrong. He told her he lost his pencils and he had an idea to add to Baymax. Now Honey Lemon could have told him to use a different pencil but she knew why his pencils were special. They were the same kind his father used and Tadashi told her once that using them made him feel close to his father. She had to stifle some giggles as she walked up to Tadashi though. She bit her lip to hide the grin as she plucked two of his pencils that were on his ear. Tadashi gave her an embarrassed smile as he took the pencils back to work on Baymax before kissing her cheek as a token of appreciation for not laughing at him like he was some maniac. After recovering from the blood rush to her cheeks, she later dragged him to the couch to take a nap on.

She loved the memory how he decided to take her out to her favorite Mexican restaurant to say thanks for helping him with a paper. He made sure it was the one she liked because the last time they went to one Fred suggested, everyone could tell Honey Lemon was not enjoying the food. When they asked her what was wrong, she told them it was a bit too bland for her tastes as she liked a little bit of spice in her food. It was after the meal and a trip to the park did he tell her he had something he wanted her to know. And he told her through a kiss.

She cherished the traditions. A tradition of bringing in someone’s favorite sweets when they got an A on a paper from a stingy professor. A tradition of celebrating progress in someone’s project with a pizza party because pizza was the one meal everyone could agree on. A tradition between Honey Lemon and Tadashi of staying late at the lab not to work but to just sit there and talk or watch a movie. A tradition of one date night at least once a month going to the nearby park regardless of the time or the season.

She thought when they buried Tadashi, she could no longer do traditions with him because he wasn’t here. Not here to hold her hand, not here to quickly give her a kiss when she was stressed about missing chemicals for an experiment, and not here to wrap his arms around her with one of his hugs he had especially for her.

But Honey realized a week prior she could do a tradition involving him in some way. And after some planning, she picked the one-year anniversary of that fateful night to do so.

She was humming a song as the sun shone brightly on her, the hairs in her messy bun glistening like gold. She couldn’t help but enjoy all the shades of green on the trees and the blossoming flowers that littered the ground. She pulled out a blanket from her oversized bag and laid it on the ground. She made sure there was no folded edges of the blue and white polka dot blanket. Carefully she knelt down, setting her purse down at one corner of the blanket. She took off her yellow flats, placing them on the grass.

“Hey Tadashi,” Honey Lemon chirped, her hand brushing off any dirt off his headstone. She brought out flowers from a pocket of her bag and a water bottle, taking a whiff of the flowers. White lilies because they signified death, purity, and innocence. Tadashi was that and so much more. She poured the water and the plant food in the mixture before placing the flowers in. Her emerald eyes sparkled at the sight of the flowers contrasting nicely against the tall black headstone. She reached into her bag, pulling out a picture frame. In the picture was Tadashi, in a tan cardigan with cherry blossoms in the background. His hat was missing but the warm smile Honey adored was there.

“Classes are going great. Another showcase is coming up, the gang and I are excited to see what amazing tech will be there. We still haven’t decided to show our ideas yet but would that be a surprise to you? Everybody, including you and I, wanted perfection with our work. That is one thing we all had in common. Oh! And the love for pizza. Though Fred would argue my brownies would be the third common thing we all had.”

Honey Lemon brushed her side bangs back behind her ears as a small breeze came through. She smiled, pulling at the end of her baggy bright yellow top. She enjoyed the warmth of the sun on top of her shoulders as she sat indian style on the blanket, grateful she picked out her pink capri pants to wear today.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year Tadashi since you ran into the building to save Callaghan. I’m sure Hiro or one of the others have told you about how Callaghan is actually alive. He went to prison for everything. No one really wants to talk about it because of you. We all miss you so much Tadashi. As much as I want to be angry and hurt you died for a man who was overcome with revenge and walks around with his heart beating, I can’t. You did what made you the man I love. Your kind heart and wanting to help anyone regardless of who they are. How can I be angry at that?”

Honey Lemon paused in her rambling, listening to the chirps of nearby birds.

“I remember our traditions together and though I can’t start another one with you here, I can still do one with your memory right?”

Honey Lemon reached into infant car seat she brought with her, the sounds of clicking and tiny gurgles filled the air. She smiled as she placed the baby on her lap, his back against her stomach as she supported him. Honey leaned over, placing a gentle kiss on top of his head as her son’s hazel eyes looked around.

She brushed the messy black mop of hair down, as she learned that the messy bed head was a Hamada trait. She loved out her son’s ears stuck out under that mop of hair because they reminded her of Tadashi. Everything of her son screamed Tadashi with the shape of his eyes, his nose, and the little smile he had even though it was all gums that would show. If anything, her son inherited was a skin tone lighter than hers but darker than the man in the picture. She did think that he would inherit her height according to the doctor’s. She could only imagine how her son would later in life wonder why he literally got the short end of the genes if he was shorter than her after puberty.

“Tadashi I want you to meet someone,” Honey Lemon said as she watched her son focus on the picture of Tadashi. His tiny hands went towards the photo, his eyes sparkling with curiosity. Honey Lemon grabbed the picture, holding it in front of her son. Her son placed a hand on his picture, a gummy smile adorning his chubby face.

Honey Lemon pecked a small kiss on her son’s temple before her eyes went to the picture frame in her hand.

“Tadashi, this is your son Hiroshi.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Based off the AU where Honey Lemon finds out she is pregnant with Tadashi’s baby after Baymax scanned her. I came up with the idea that instead of Honey being upset on the day Tadashi dies, she wanted to make a happy memory. Not to forget his death was sad but to add some happiness on that day. Anyways, for some reason it’s my head cannon (with no relation to the Big Hero 6 comics from Marvel) that Hiro and Tadashis dad was named Hiroshi and the boys were named after taking the two parts of his name. Thought it would be nice and in her nature that Honey named her son after the three Hamada men with the hope her son would be inspired and proud of his lineage.


End file.
